


真实启蒙

by suijin2110



Category: all尹
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suijin2110/pseuds/suijin2110
Summary: 文/三更





	真实启蒙

**Author's Note:**

> 文/三更

　　只怨他自己跑进来，怪不得我。

 

　　  
　　听说小妈原本在山上做土匪，那我算是明白他一身痞气是打哪儿来的。干这活计的是否都如他这般放肆，截途遇见我爹，一路追到京城，硬是做妾也要入我家门。

　　他爱你爹吗？我在饭桌上看我娘怨毒的眼，她是正房夫人，家室显赫，我爹不敢带人回家，这次却破了例。他进门那天我娘跟我说，小妈不过是乡野村妇，来这里只为钱。

　　可惜他打错如意算盘，我爹的钱和权，都是我娘家里给的。

　　一日夫妻百日恩，我娘毕竟是个传统的女人，对我爹发发脾气倒也过去了，谁家不放着几个小妾？但可苦了小妈，明里暗里被折腾，我爹那窝囊的软饭男也不敢说什么——不过男人都偏爱弱势一方，私下里和小妈倒是郎情妾意，有几次趁我娘回娘家，大白天在屋里行那淫事。我年纪尚小，在门口听的面红耳赤，裤子里的东西慢慢挺起，入耳尽是小妈的淫言浪词，不敢推门而入。

　　其实我不讨厌小妈的，顶多是应和我娘几句怨忿，谁让我夜里总梦见他呢？俊郎的人化一池温水，我的鸡巴泡在里面，爽的直啃他的奶。那对奶子握手里有弹性，两团趁手的肉挤一起怼出一道沟，沟里也适合放一根青紫的性器。

　　我多可怜，只能在梦里起邪念，真见了小妈只能摆出一脸的冷然不屑，他丝毫不在意。偌大府邸他住进不来光的偏居，一点不觉得委屈，我爹不在就哼哼小曲儿收拾屋子，和温柔的哑巴侍女喋喋不休，他真可爱，带着匪气的天真。

　　我觉得小妈也好看，有野气的漂亮，英挺的眉和带刀芒的眸，锋利如匕首。他大概也知道自己好看，不施粉黛不多打扮，素面朝天的在我眼前晃。他好动，额头总挂几滴汗，脸颊不知从哪儿蹭来的灰，蚌肉里那颗浸砂石的珠，我定要把他破壳取来。

 

　　  
　　恶人总能得到好报，我爱这有悖教化的箴言。我爹醉了酒，软的鸡巴插不进小妈湿软的穴，做儿子的自然要帮衬些许，扒开小妈的衣服，他笑着搂我的脖子，带一腔酒气咬我耳朵:“你酒量变好啦？能赢我了。”

　　自然，我终于摸到他丰腴的臀——还能赢过我爹。

 

　　  
　　梦境永不如现实，小妈是我午夜梦回的欲念，现在是我分身的启蒙导师。他自觉地趴下去帮我舔，软舌触到龟头的刹那就差点儿让我射出来。他嘴里太温暖，我是雪夜的归人，在他那香软口腔找到栖居所，用凸起的经络和浓腥的精报答他，看他一脸意外的茫然。

　　“妈，你看我，”我捧起他的脸，笑眯眯帮他擦脸上的精液，“我是谁啊？”

　　如愿以偿我见得他脸色煞白，随后挣脱我的手退后，他要跑。我兴奋地看他匆忙穿衣，悠闲甩甩我不得餍足的屌，待小妈跑到门口发现落了锁，再伸手拦腰搂住他，那头微凉的发抵住我的下巴，我抱着他，如亲密爱人呢喃:“跑什么？你爱我爹啊，他在这儿呢。”

　　把小妈按在门上，他头顶着雕花纸窗，被酒软化了身躯，我捏捏他硬起来的阴茎问他想不想大叫强奸，我娘不在家，可以装作我父亲生猛如龙虎。他果然挣扎，骂我无耻的狗贼，我的手指已伸进穴里三根，掐着他的腰表示赞同，我确实要偷东西，也要肏会哺乳我的母狗。

　　偷来的比正经拿来的好，我想小妈也懂这个道理的，不然他干嘛起潮？我的手从他的圆臀开始捏，在两团肉上掐出痕，往上移是收拢的腰线，窄窄一条有隐约肌肉轮廓，那腰窝真是适合放男人的手，四指握住堪堪卡住胯骨，拇指扣进凹陷的窝，把他锁死在怀里。小妈裸露的皮肤在油灯下泛蜜色光泽，勾引我把阴茎凿进他的屁眼，里面比盘丝洞更甚，一层层软肉挤上来夹住客人，最淫的妓也不如他好客。我往上顶，他往下滑，正对中心插，听得那一声令我魂牵梦萦多年的呻吟。

　　我对他多好，看他找不到着力点直坠便要带他去床上，鸡巴塞在他屁股里操控他的轨道，手拽住他乌发帮他掌握方向。我笑出来，感觉自己像个牧马的孩童，驱小妈往前走，他腿软往下掉，我好心托住他的奶将他提起，揉捏弹腻乳房时疑心他是刻意灌醉我爹只为等我前来，不然为何不穿肚兜遮羞？我被自己的猜想惊喜，把他一推到床上，鸡巴脱离屁眼啵的一声，他叫出来，趴在床上弓着背屈辱的射精。

　　我爱怜抚摸他，压上去给他快乐。他是被按住交配的母兽，生性本淫，再不愿意一被插就会爽。我捅他的穴却不磨蹭他的骚点，睾丸拍击声里听见他喑哑地叫我:“你插那里啊……我想射，求你……”

　　“儿子孝顺吗？”我拍他的脸，湿漉漉的，他竟被肏的掉眼泪。他不说话，我调整角度去干他骚点，听一声高过一声的浪叫，他要射时说胡话，叫我乖儿子，肏的他真舒服，穴里绞紧要我填满他。我不，拔出来射在他背上，那条背脊之间生出来的凹陷沟壑，靠近尾椎一段盛了我的子孙液，往下滴满蜜色的屁股，像用琥珀碗装母乳。

　　我满意起身穿裤子，指了指我爹，对他比了个“嘘”，转身出了房屋。

　　他会再来找我的，我知道，唯有追崇他的人得偿所愿。


End file.
